1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting equipment, and more particularly to a cutting equipment for cutting off workpieces from a material tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, during the process of manufacturing electronic components, every workpiece is commonly connected to a material tape, and a pre-cut section is configured between the workpiece and the material tape. When needing to use the workpiece, it is needed to bend up and down the pre-cut section for separating the workpiece from the material tape. To a certain extent, the pre-cut section can enhance the manufacture efficiency of assembling, but the manual operation can result in many problems such as the workpiece easy to be oxidized and deformed. As a result, the workpiece quality is difficult to be ensured and the defective rate of the workpiece is high. Moreover, the manual operation can increase the labor intensity of operators, therefore this prior operating mode has disadvantages of low productivity and high cost, and can not be suitable for mass production.
Hence, it is needed to provide a cutting equipment to solve above problems.